madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Poll Position/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: The Cove of Wonders Party! Who's the king? (King Julien!) Who's the king? (King Julien!) Get down for the get down, everybody party with king who? (King Julien!) King who? (King Julien!) Tonight will be forever Let's do King Julien style Woah-oh, woah-oh, y'all tell me who's the king Woah-oh, woah-oh All Hail King Julien! Maurice: '''Presenting Your Royal Highness, our illustrious King Julien XIII, who drove away the foosa and-- '''Maurice: '''Do I really have to say this? '''King Julien: '''Yes, you do really have to say this! '''Maurice: '''Taught us how to dance like no one's watching '''Maurice: '''And love like we've never been hurt, et cetera, cetera. '''Maurice: '''Hurray, everybody! cheering '''Clover: Delta Echo Foxtrot. Perimeter's clear. Clover: Booty-quake is taking the stage. Clover: '''Repeat, Booty-quake is on the move. Over. '''Ted: '''Who are you talking to? '''Clover: '''That's classified. '''Ted: '''You don't even have a radio-- yelling '''Clover: '''Roger that, we've got troublemaker causing a disturbance. '''Clover: Bringing him in. Over. continues King Julien: '''Yay! '''King Julien: Listen to all the hand-clapping! King Julien: '''This is all I ever wanted: to be adored by everybody. '''Maurice: People do seem to be digging their new king. King Julien: Thank you, thank you. King Julien: '''I, your king, have decided that in order to keep you all safe, '''King Julien: '''we need a really great navy. '''King Julien: I present to you, our fleet! buzzing King Julien: 'I call her ''Old Porcelainsides. 'King Julien: '''Uh, she's a her because apparently all boats are girls for some reason. cheering '''Mort: '''I love you, I love you, I love you! drumroll '''King Julien: '''I hereby christen you, ''Old Porcelainsides! vibrating exclaims 'King Julien: '''Put your paws together for the captain of this fine vessel, Willie! cheering '''Maurice: '''Come on, lets go. '''Willie: '''Uh... are we sure this ship is seaworthy? '''Maurice: '''Well, it's pee-worthy. '''Willie: '''Believe it or not, that was my next question. yelps hollering wimpering '''King Julien: '''Yes, being king is so easy. '''King Julien: '''I don't know why everybody doesn't do it. '''Maurice: '''Well, it's not all fun and games. You have responsibilities now. '''King Julien: 'giggling "Responsibilities." Good one, Maurice! laughing '''Mort: laughing Good one! That's a good one! I love it! Mort: Why are we laughing? Maurice: '''I'm serious. '''Maurice: '''You're supposed to be catching up on current events right now. '''King Julien: '''Current events? playing '''Xixi: '''Good afternoon. As always, I'm Xixi, and this is your news. '''Xixi: Mango lovers across the island rejoice. Xixi: '''The recent rainfall should mean a great mango harvest this season. '''King Julien: '''Come on, give me the good stuff. '''Xixi: Moving on to local gossip. King Julien: '''Finally! '''Xixi: '''Sources saw Pancho looking cozy as he canoodled with a new mystery lady. '''Xixi: '''Is love in the air? '''King Julien: '''I sure hope so. '''King Julien: Pancho needs it. chuckling Xixi: '''And in politics, the latest polling numbers '''Xixi: find King Julien's popularity soaring. King Julien: Ooh, "soaring" is a goodly thing for my popularity to be doing. Mort: I loved him first and I love him first and I love him forever-ever-ever-ever! muffled crashing Xixi: In a recent survey, over 99 percent of the public Xixi: '''approve of the job the new king is doing. '''King Julien: '''Huh? '''Maurice: '''Hey, that's great! The big nine-nine! '''Maurice: Up top, both hands! Maurice: '''Don't leave a lemur hanging! chuckles '''King Julien: '''Turn it off! Turn it off! '''Xixi: '''Wait, what did I say? '''Maurice: '''Yeah, what's wrong? loudly '''King Julien: '''Do you not see, Maurice? '''King Julien: '''This glass is not half full, it is one percent empty. '''Maurice: '''Ninety-nine percent full is actually a lot better than half. '''King Julien: '''Eh-eh, your so-called "numbers" and "reason" '''King Julien: and "understanding of math" are of no comfort King Julien: '''when there are lemurs who do not like me. '''Xixi: Lemur. As far as I can tell, there's only one. Maurice: You hear that? Just one. Big deal. Maurice: Everybody else likes you! Clover: '''You're the king. Just make it illegal not to like you. '''Clover: And I will happily enforce that law. Clover: I can't wait to see the fear in their eyes Clover: as they lie about how great they think you are. King Julien: Ooh, I can make a law like that? Maurice: No. Well, I guess, yeah. But you shouldn't. Maurice: '''Everybody-- and, again, by "everybody" I mean one lemur-- '''Maurice: '''Will come around eventually. '''Clover: Unless the one holdout recruits more lemurs to his side. Clover: '''This could be the start of a revolution. '''Clover: '''Think about it. '''Clover: '''The gnashing teeth. The blind rage. yelling '''Clover: '''We need to stamp this thing out now! panting '''Clover: How long was I out? I didn't hurt anyone, did I? Maurice: '''Yeah, instead of worrying about one disgruntled citizen, '''Maurice: why not focus on all the stuff you do have: Maurice: A great kingdom, and an abundant supply of food-- Mort: '''Me! Hey! '''Maurice: '''Like I was saying, you got a lot going for you. '''Maurice: '''Don't forget that great new ship! screams '''Willie: I'm sinking. Oh, no! Sharks! Willie: '''Oh, oh! Wait, they're... they're just dolphins! chittering screams '''Willie: Really aggressive dolphins! Scene II: The Baobab Tree groans King Julien: This is literally the worst thing of all time King Julien: '''that has happened to me ever. '''Xixi: '''Oh, I would've assumed it was having half of your family eaten by the foosa. '''King Julien: Ha-ha! Good one, Xixi. King Julien: But we all know they were sent away to a farm. throat loudly Maurice: Yeah. Maurice: '''Hey, I've got something that'll make you feel better. '''Maurice: '''Check it out. '''King Julien: '''Oh, fruit on a stick! '''King Julien: '''I feel so much better, Maurice! '''Maurice: It's a visual aid I put together. Maurice: '''I call it the "Kumquat-ometer." The pole is the kingdom, '''Maurice: and these kumquats are all the citizens who like you and the job you're doing. Maurice: See? Filled all the way to the top. King Julien: No. It is short the one kumquat who does not like me. King Julien: If I truly have a hater, you have to tell me who it is. Please! King Julien: Before you were the most trusted toucan in news, King Julien: You were my most trusted toucan in friendship. Xixi: Oh, yes, we do go pretty far back. King Julien: '''Which is all the more reason to do what I want you to do '''King Julien: '''instead of what you think is right.' '''Xixi: '''Oh, I'm sorry but I've gotta protect my sources. '''Xixi: If they dont trust me, the info pipeline's all dried up. King Julien: '''Yes, there's no reason for me to be worked up '''King Julien: '''or to make a big, huge, giant deal about this. '''King Julien: Masikura! Masikura: Yes, Your Majesty? King Julien: Use your lizard psychic tongue to get inside Xixi's mind King Julien: And tell me what's inside it! Masikura: Oh, no, I couldn't. Masikura: '''There are nine kinds of ethical-- shrieks yelping '''Xixi: Please stop, please stop! Please don't! gibbering Masikura: Grape jelly, a funnel, a pair of women's shoes? Masikura: '''What did I just see? '''Maurice: It was Spring Break, OK? yelling grunting King Julien: '''Come on! Come on, come on! '''King Julien: Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on! Xixi: '''No can do. Sorry. I'll be in touch. '''Clover: '''King Julien, you're safe... for now. '''Clover: May I have a word with you? Maurice: Eh? Clover: '''I've begun doing a little recon, and just as I feared, '''Clover: '''we're looking at a real security issue. '''Maurice: Oh, come on! Because of one unhappy lemur? Clover: This is a private intelligence briefing. Maurice: This thing's not soundproof. How private can it be? Maurice: He's gonna tell me everything later anyway. King Julien: True dat. I'm really bad at keeping secrets. Clover: '''As I was saying, it starts as one. '''Clover: But one bad mango can poison the entire kingdom. Maurice: That's a big, bag mango. Clover: Pretty soon, you're losing support left and right Clover: and looking at a full-scale bloody uprising. Clover: Best-case scenario. Maurice: '''That's the best-case scenario? What's the worst? '''Clover: '''You don't wanna know. Trust me. '''Clover: That's why I need to interrogate every lemur in the kingdom. Maurice: '''Interrogating everyone will cause a panic. '''Maurice: Back me up, King Julien. ' Maurice: '''Your're doing eenie, meenie, miney, mo in your head, aren't you? '''King Julien: '''Mo! I mean, no. '''King Julien: '''But if I were, I would have landed on Clover. '''King Julien: '''You may go investigate to see if anyone wants to uprise all over me. '''Clover: '''On it! yelling '''Maurice: '''You really believe there's an uprising? '''King Julien: '''Couldn't hurt to be safe. '''King Julien: '''Super embarrassing to get assassinated on the first week of the job. '''King Julien: '''In the meantime, we should get a small group of average lemurs '''King Julien: '''and ask them what they think. '''Maurice: '''That's... actually not an awful idea. '''King Julien: '''And I get to wear a disguise! '''Maurice: '''Now it's awful. '''Maurice: '''First off, thank you all for coming. chickles '''Maurice: '''I'm gonna jump right in. '''Maurice: '''Now, if you could improve one think about the kingdom, '''Maurice:' what would it be, specifically? You, sir. Ted: Well, if I had to pick one specific thing, I'd probably say... nothing. Maurice: Hey, that;s great! How many people are happy overall Maurice: with how the new king's been doing so far? Hector: Hard to do worse than the last few idiots. Maurice: '''OK, Hector, I'll go on ahead and put you down for "happy." laughing '''Maurice: Oy vey. King Julien: voice Hello, hello. Sorry I'm late. Uh, traffic was a nightmare. King Julien: '''Uh, what were we talking about? Our favorite things about King Julien? '''King Julien: '''OK! Uh, let's go around the room and, uh... spitball. '''King Julien: '''Uh, there are no wrong answers. '''Hector: '''I can't be the only one who notices '''Hector: this is just King Julien with a bad fake moustache. King Julien: '''What? I wish I was King Julien! '''King Julien: I'm just an average everyday lemur, whose name is... King Julien: Chair... Lemur... Table. King Julien: '''Yep. Chair Lemur-Table. That's me. '''Hector: Nope, we're not doing this. King Julien: '''Wait, nobody wants to stay and, uh, chew the fat with Chair Lemur-table? groans '''King Julien: '''It's me, Maurice! laughing '''King Julien: '''This is not my real moustache! '''RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Transcripts